strictly_come_dancing_fanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ian Waite
Ian Waite '(born January 29, 1971) is a professional dancer specialising in Latin American dancer, a teacher and choreographer, best known as a professional dancer on the BBC One dance series Strictly Come Dancing. Early Life Waite was born in Reading, Berkshire. He started dancing at the age of 10. Marh Richardson, a former Latin American champion (and now his stepmother) put him through a rigorous medallist regime. By the age of 14, he had completed all his grades and won almost every competition that he had entered. He went on to the open circuit where he achieved international success by becoming the European Youth Latin American Champion. This started a ten-year partnership with Melanie Walker (now Melanie Lane), with whom he competed all over the world, representing England in many world and European championships. Career He turned professional in 1997 and formed a partnership with the former Latin American world champion, Inga Haas. After nine months, they came third in the British Professional Rising Stars. He decided to further his dance career by moving to the Netherlands to train with the choreographer and dance coach, Ruud Vermeij. There, he formed a four-year partnership with Natalia Panina, with whom he won the Dutch Championship. They also made the final of both the World Showdance Championship and the European Professional Latin American Championship. He went on to dance with Daisy Croes, from Belgium, who now appears on the Belgian version of Strictly Come Dancing. After five years in the Netherlands he returned to home. By the summer of 2004, he had started to dance with Camilla Dallerup. Their first competition was the International Championships at the Royal Albert Hall, where they made the semi final and in November of that year, they made the final of the British National Dance Championships. Waite lives in Finchampstead in Berkshire, and has expanded his career involving lecturing, demonstration dancing and big spectaculars. He has also made a dance video with Angela Rippon and presented a documentary called "Inside Out" for BBC South following the progress of a young couple from Bournemouth. With Camilla Dallerup he performs a series of ballroom and Latin dances on the DVD The Magic of Dance. Ian has created a dance fitness programme with Mark Foster and Natalie Lowe from Strictly Come Dancing called FitSteps, a ballroom and Latin American workout. He is a Zumba instructor as well. Strictly Come Dancing Waite has taken part in 7 series of Strictly Come Dancing, a popular televised celebrity ballroom competition, appearing as a professional dancer. In Series 2 he partnered with athlete, Denise Lewis with whom he finished as runners-up in 2004. In Series 3 he was paired with presenter Zoe Ball, with whom he made the final, finishing in 3rd place. In Series 4 he partnered singer Mica Paris, with whom he was eliminated in Week 2. He returned for Series 5 in 2007 and danced with model Penny Lancaster-Stewart with whom he made the sixth week of the competition. In Series 6 he partnered model Jodie Kidd, with whom he made the tenth week of the competition, finishing in sixth place. In Series 7, he danced with athlete Jade Johnson, with whom he reached the ninth week of the competition before having to pull out due to an injury sustained by Johnson in rehearsals. Ian danced with Natalie Lowe in Series 7, as his professional partner, Camilla Dallerup, no longer appeared on Strictly. In Series 8 Waite did not have a celebrity partner to teach but appeared in the newly formed dance troupe, the Strictly Showdancers, and choreographed several of their routines. He returned to the Saturday night show on October 23, 2010, when he partnered Michelle Williams whilst Brendan Cole was unable to do so, and appeared regularly on Strictly Come Dancing: It Takes Two using a telestrator to illustrate his critiques of contestants' rehearsals. Waite has also apppeared in three Strictly Come Dancing tours, reprising his partnerships with Zoe Ball in 2008, and with Jodie Kidd in 2009. In the 2010 tour Waite appeared with Natalie Lowe in a showdance. In the 2011 tour he took on the role of the choreographer for all the Pro and Pro/Celeb group dances. He has also appeared in Strictly Come Dancing Christmas specials, with his best performances being runner-up with Denise Lewis in 2004 and Zoe Ball in 2006. In 2011, he returned to Strictly Come Dancing: It Takes Two using a telestrator to illustrate his critiques of contestants' rehearsals. 'Partners *Denise Lewis (Series 2) - 2nd Place *Zoe Ball (Series 3) - 3rd Place *Mica Paris (Series 4) -12th Place *Penny Lancaster-Stewart (Series 5) - 9th Place *Jodie Kidd (Series 6) - 6th Place *Jade Johnson (Series 7) - 7th Place 'Couples' *Denise Lewis and Ian Waite *Zoe Ball and Ian Waite *Mica Paris and Ian Waite *Penny Lancaster-Stewart and Ian Waite *Jodie Kidd and Ian Waite *Jade Johnson and Ian Waite Category:Professional Dancers Category:Male Professional Dancers Category:Series 2 Category:Series 3 Category:Series 4 Category:Series 5 Category:Series 6 Category:Series 7